Krieg und Wahrheit
by Abraxania
Summary: Hintergrundgeschichten zu meiner Geschichte Krieg und Betrug. Warnung! Keine zusammenhängende Story, gesammelte Oneshots!


**_Ja, es ist soweit. Ich habe das erste Hintergrund Kapitel für Krieg und Betrug in meinen Flitterwochen geschrieben (wie so manche anderen Kleinigkeiten, die irgendwie in meinem Notizbuch gelandet sind und die ich noch abtippen muss, um sie Euch hochzuladen... und ja, Kapitel 36 von Krieg und Betrug ist auch dabei ;) )_**

**_In Krieg und Wahrheit werde ich einzelne Geschichten schreiben, die alle Informationen, Zusätze, herausgenommene Szenen aus der eigentlichen Geschichten enthalten. Den jeweiligen Hinweis dazu werdet ihr in der Autorennotiz des jeweiligen Kapitels lesen können._**

**_Das Rating ist mit Absicht als M gewählt, da einige Geschichten das Rating sicherlich verdient haben. Dieses hier folgende zwar nicht. Aber das nächste mit Sicherheit ;)_**

**_Natürlich gehört immer noch alles J.K.Rowling, nur der Plot, der gehört mit mir._**

**_So nu aber los mit dem neuen Kapitel, denn ich gehe mir jetzt mit meinem Mann Spiderman 3 ansehen!_**

****

_**Viel Spaß!  
**_

* * *

**Das geheime Kapitel aus Harry Potter und der Orden des Phoenix**

**oder**

**Die zweite Prophezeiung**

„Das kann nicht Dein Ernst sein, Albus!"

Mit einem lauten Klirren setzte Minerva McGonagall ihre Teetasse ab. Professor Albus Dumbledore legte seine Stirn in Falten und schritt langsam und nachdenklich sein Büro auf und ab. Die Glöckchen in seinem Bart klingelten leise und der Phoenix Fawkes folgte ihm neugierig mit seinen Blicken.

Dumbledore setzte sich schließlich an seinen Schreibtisch und griff nach seiner Teetasse.

Nichts beruhigte seine Nerven so gut wie eine Tasse heißer, dampfender Earl Grey.

„Ich fürchte, Minerva, ich finde keine andere Erklärung."

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, Albus. Harry Potter soll gleich in zwei Prophezeiungen auftauchen? Ist das nicht ein wenig unwahrscheinlich?"

Der Direktor von Hogwarts seufzte. „Es ist in der Tat ungewöhnlich, zumal diese Prophezeiung vor hunderten von Jahren ausgesprochen wurde zu der Zeit der Gründer Hogwarts. Aber ich habe schon viele ungewöhnliche Dinge passieren sehen."

„Stand Harrys Name darauf? Oder Rons, oder Hermines, oder wie Du ja glaubst, etwa Dracos?"

McGonagall hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und starrte Dumbledore eindringlich, fast bittend an. Albus lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war eine der unbenannten Prophezeiungen."

„Und woher, Albus Dumbledore, woher willst Du dann wissen, dass es diese vier Kinder betrifft!? Könnte es nicht viel mehr sein, dass etwas falsch ausgelegt wurde und zur Prophezeiung erklärt, die gar keine ist? Du erinnerst Dich sicher an die Prophezeiungen Nostradamus, der lange im Ministerium für absolut authentisch gehalten wurde. Und was hat sich herausgestellt? Der Mann hat gesponnen und seine so genannten Prophezeiungen produziert, wie ein Bäcker am Stück seine Brötchen. Das waren auch allesamt unbenannte Prophezeiungen!"

Albus umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und legte der Hauslehrerin Gryffindors eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er merkte, dass sie zitterte.

„Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um Sie, Minerva. Sie sind auch für mich wie meine eigenen Kinder. Aber sie sind stark. Sie werden keine Kinder mehr sein, wenn es soweit ist."

„Also wird es mit Voldemort nicht vorbei sein?"

Bedauernd schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf.

„Tom hat tatsächlich das Erbe Salazar Slytherins über uns gebracht. Die Zauberergesellschaft ist gespaltener und korrumpierter als je zuvor. Es wird nicht einfach aufhören, wenn Voldemort weg ist. Und wer könnte diese Wunden besser heilen, als unsere Hermine mit ihrer Intelligenz und Liebe für Gerechtigkeit, Harry mit seinem Heldenmut und Ron mit seiner Treue und Loyalität."

„Du hast Draco vergessen." Erwiderte Minerva trocken.

„Ja, Draco Malfoy…" Dumbledore goss sich noch einmal heißen Tee nach und fächelte sich den Dampf zu. Genüsslich sog er die heiße Luft ein.

„Erstaunlich, nicht wahr, wie sich aus scheinbar nichts als heißem Wasser so ein wundervolles, kostbares Aroma entwickelt."

„Albus!" mahnte ihn McGonagall.

„Draco… Ja, Draco ist in der Tat noch eine etwas wackelige Konstante in meinen Berechnungen. Er hat noch nicht seinen Weg gefunden."

Minerva McGonagall verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee und hustete. Dumbledore klopfte ihr freundschaftlich den Rücken, bis sie wieder genug Luft bekam, um die unvermeidliche Schimpftirade vom Stapel zu lassen. Mit einem sanften Lächeln und einem Glitzern in den Augen befand Albus, dass Minerva McGonagall in solchen Momenten einfach unwiderstehlich war, doch er hütete sich dies laut kundzutun.

„Eine etwas wackelige Konstante in Deinen Berechnungen? Ja, bist Du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Albus? Nicht, dass ich nicht schon immer gewusst habe, dass Du manchmal einfach komplett übergeschnappt bist. Diese seltsame Mode, die Du favorisierst! Deine Schokofrosch-Kartensammlung!..."

„Die Zitronendrops." half Dumbledore freundlich weiter. Wirklich bezaubernd diese zorngeröteten Wangen, dachte Albus schwärmerisch.

„Die Zitronendrops!" schimpfte McGonagall und unterbrach sich im selben Moment irritiert.

Albus Dumbledores Augen leuchteten inzwischen wie die eines kleinen Jungens vorm Weihnachtsbaum. Die Verwandlungskunstlehrerin stöhnte.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig."

Der Professor lächelte verständnisvoll und ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sich McGonagall nicht weiter hatte hinreißen lassen. Er wurde wieder ernst.

„Ich denke, Du schätzt Draco verkehrt ein."

Minervas Temperament begann schon wieder hochzukochen.

„So, tue ich das? Du hörst ja sowieso nicht auf mich! Aber ich werde Dir trotzdemsagen, was ich von dem angeblichen Slytherin-Prinzen halte!"

In diesem Moment betrat Snape durch den Kamin Dumbledores Büro. Er grinste spöttisch.

„Das würde mich in der Tat auch interessieren, liebe Kollegin."

Dumbledore schüttelte sacht mit dem Kop, aber ließ seine beiden Kollegen gewähren. Es hatte keinen Zweck, die beiden Streithähne zur Besinnung zu rufen, das wusste er aus Erfahrung.

Minerva funkelte Severus Snape böse an.

„Oh keine Sorge, Severus, es gibt nichts zu sagen, womit ich ein Geheimnis ausplauderte!"

Snape gezuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern und studierte seine Fingernägel. Eine Geste die McGonagall bis aufs Blut reizte,

„Draco Malfoy ist ein verzogener, hinterhältiger, arroganter Bengel, der kein Ehrgefühl kennt. Er würde selbst seine Mutter verkaufen, wenn es ihm von Vorteil wäre!"

Der Tränkemeister grinste hämisch. „Wir Slytherins hatten schon immer einen Geschäftssinn, der die geistige Kapazität eines Gryffindors einfach übersteigt."

McGonagall wurde puterrot und zischte zurück: „Deswegen habt ihr auch nur Geschäftspartner und keine Freunde!"

Albus Dumbledore wurde es zu bunt. Er hob die Arme.

„Es reicht!"

Irritiert blickten sich die beiden kampflustigen Professoren um, als sie Dumbledores Stimme hörten, sie hatten die Anwesenheit Albus Dumbledores anscheinend völlig vergessen.

„Dieses Thema ist viel zu ernst, als das wir uns mit solchen Disputen befassen sollten, nicht wahr, meine Freunde?"

McGonagall nickte noch immer leicht außer Atem und Snape wandte sich überrascht dem Direktor zu. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Noch nicht, mein lieber Junge, noch nicht. Aber es ist gut, dass Du bist. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für Dich."

Der schwarz gekleidete, hagere Professor nickte nur verstehend und setzte sich. Dumbledore beobachtete den jungen Mann, der in der Schule so gefürchtet und völlig verkannt war, fast zärtlich. Wenn es jemanden gab, dem er sein Leben anvertrauen würde, dann war es Severus Snape. Doch jetzt ging es nicht um Severus Snape, sondern um einen jungen Zauberer, der noch nicht einmal volljährig war.

„Wie sind Deine Okklumentik-Stunden mit Harry verlaufen, mein Junge?"

Severus versteifte sich unmerklich und seine Zähne knirschten, als er antwortete. „Das weißt Du ganz genau. Ich war nicht fähig, ihm das nötige beizubringen, ansonsten wäre dieses ganze Unglück vorgestern nicht geschehen."

„Ob Unglück oder nicht, lassen wir mal dahingestellt. Wie schlimm unsere Verluste auch gewesen sein mögen, wir haben neue Erkenntnisse erlangt, die uns weiter bringen könnten. Bist Du bereit noch einmal Okklumentik zu unterrichten?"

Snape atmete scharf ein. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Potter noch einmal meine privaten Räume betritt!"

„Das sollst Du auch gar nicht, mein Lieber, das sollst Du auch gar nicht. Könntest Du Dir vorstellen, Draco zu unterrichten?"

„Draco Malfoy?" Die Überraschung in Snapes Stimme war echt und eine Seltenheit, der Tränkeprofessor war durch fast nichts aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Und nicht nur das, Severus. Ich möchte, dass Du ihm alles beibringst, was Du kannst. In kleinen Privatstunden. Außerdem möchte ich, dass Du ein Auge auf ihn hast."

Snape nickte noch immer verwirrt. „Es sollte keine Schwierigkeit sein, Draco zu unterrichten. Er ist eindeutig gelehriger und nicht so stur wie manch anderer Schüler." Bei dem letzten Satz warf er McGonagall einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Albus… Darf ich fragen, warum Draco plötzlich ins Zentrum Deiner Interessen gerückt ist?"

Albus lächelte traurig. „Ich würde es Dir gerne sagen, mein Junge, aber…"

„Aber es gehört zu den Dingne, die niemand erfahren darf, selbst wenn man mich mit Veritas-Serum zum Antworten zwingen sollte." Ergänzte Snape mit einem zynischen Lächeln um die Mundwinkel.

Albus Dumbledore nickte und fragte sich heimlich, ob es auch für den ehemaligen Todesser eine Grenze gab, an der er die Last seines Lebens nicht mehr ertragen könnte.

„Wann meinst Du beabsichtigt Voldemort, Draco in seine Kreise aufzunehmen."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt derzeit keine Anzeichen, dass der Dunkle Lord Interesse an Draco hätte. Er hält ihn noch für einen unreifen und zu leichtsinnigen Jungen. Aber sollte er Draco diese zweifelhafte Ehre zukommen lassen, wird er es sicher an eine Prüfung knüpfen."

„Wie könnte eine solche Prüfung aussehen?" Dumbledore beugte sich nach vorne.

„Meistens handelt es sich um wichtige Gefälligkeiten, die der Dunkle Lord wünscht. Und mit Gefälligkeiten meine ich auch, dass der angehende Todesser ungeliebte Personen durch denjenigen aus dem Weg räumen lässt. Voldemort bindet seine Todesser an sich, indem er sie mit Schuld beläd, die in der Zauberergesellschaft die Verbannung bedeuten. Er nimmt seinen Anhängern die Flucht zurück in die Gesellschaft."

McGonagall rümpfte angewidert die Nase. Dumbledore strich Fawkes über das leuchtendrote Gefieder.

„In der Tat eine sehr wirksame Maßnahme, die Tom sich ausgedacht hat. Severus, ich bitte Dich darum, dass Du alles daran setzt, Draco vor dieser Aufnahmeprüfung zu beschützen. Er ist in der Tat ein wenig geltungssüchtig und sucht nach Anerkennung. Wir wissen wohin so eine Orientierungslosigkeit führen kann."

Snape senkte den Kopf. „Es wird schwierig sein, Draco davor zu beschützen, dass er jemanden töten soll, wenn der Dunkle Lord beschließt, ihn in seine Reihen aufzunehmen."

Dumbledore legte die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände gegeneinander. „Und trotzdem ist es unerlässlich. Es wird nur wenige glückliche Menschen geben, die in diesem Krieg nicht auf der einen oder anderen Weise dem Tod begegnen werden. Lassen wir nicht zu, dass Draco dem Glauben verfällt, dass der Tod anderer Menschen ihm geben kann, wonach er sich sehnt."

„Albus." wandte Severus ein. „Irgendwann wird er töten müssen, sonst ist das sein eigenes Todesurteil in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords."

„Und genau das ist der Unterschied, mein Junge. Aus Freude zu töten oder dazu gezwungen zu werden. Das wird ihn prägen. Und wir sollten sehen, dass er nicht die falsche Entscheidung trifft."

„Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht." Damit erhob sich Severus Snape und verließ mit einer Verbeugung den Raum.

Minerva McGonagall hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend zugehört, aber jetzt wandte sie sich an den Direktor.

„Ist es das wert, Albus? Wir alle drei wissen, in welche Gefahr sich Severus begibt, wenn er sich in die Entscheidungen Voldemorts so massiv einmischt. Und was ist, wenn Draco bereits so von seinem Vater beeinflusst wurde, dass Severus umsonst versucht, ihn vor etwas zu bewahren, vor dem er nicht bewahrt werden will?"

„Ich glaube an Sverus Fähigkeiten, Minerva. Und ich glaube auch, dass Draco sich noch nicht entschieden hat, zu was er werden möchte. Du schätzt den Einfluss von Lucius zu hoch ein. Lucius gibt sein bestes, seinen Sohn zu einem treuen Todesser zu machen. Aber er hat bereits einen schwerwiegenden Fehler gemacht."

„Und der wäre?"

„Er hat versucht, ihn zu brechen, statt ihn zu überzeugen."

Minerva seufzte und erschien sehr müde, als sie sich zur Nacht zurückzog.

Albus Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte auf die Schale Zitronendrops, die ihn leider in diesem Moment nicht wirklich aufzuheitern vermochte. Der Direktor von Hogwarts glaubte an das Gute und daran, dass alles einen Sinn ergab. Er jedenfalls würde nicht zulassen, dass noch einmal unter seinen Augen ein weiterer gewissenloser Zauberer heranwachsen würde. Er würde alles daran setzen, Draco dieses Schicksal zu ersparen. Egal, was es kosten würde.


End file.
